1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table and, more particularly, to a foldable bar table.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bar table is mounted in a bar to provide drinks, such as wines, juices and like, to the people inside of the bar. However, the conventional bar table has a fixed structure and occupies a larger space so that the conventional bar table cannot be folded and carried easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in packaging, transportation and storage of the conventional bar table. In addition, the conventional bar table cannot be used outdoors, thereby greatly decreasing the versatility of the conventional bar table.